tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Ardwolf
'''Angela Ardwolf '''is a Nordic Werewolf in Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage, she is the wife of Lars, the son of the tribe's chieftain. She is introduced in her werewolf form and appears for two chapters before being slain by Bologra Blackbeard. Background Angela was born into Clan Ardwolf and grew up among them, out of all of them she found herself to be closest to Hareld as a child and later Lars as an adult. She married Lars a few years before the events of Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage and conceived his child, much to the joy of Lars, Ymir and the rest of the tribe. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 8: The Silver Road Angela appears at the end of this chapter, in Werewolf form, she corners Arlas' group after they slay some attacking wolves and moves in for the kill. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 9: A clash of titans Angela attacks Arlas' group, quickly finding herself to be in an all out brawl with Bologra, whilst Arlas and an injured Nair Quicksilver make their getaway. She wrestles with the Orsimer for some time but due to his size and statue, he is eventually able to over power and slay her. Bologra carries her body to the Crovenhoft inn, dumping it on the floor outside, much to the amazement of the patrons. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 12: Vengeance Angela doesn't appear in this chapter, on account of her being dead but she is mentioned by Ymir, revealing that she was indeed a member of his tribe. Ymir informs Nair of his connections to the woman and then goes on to tell him that he plans to make the Khajiit suffer to satisfy his grief. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 13: The Hunter's Gambit Ymir mentions Angela by name in this chapter and informs Ymir about the fact that it was her that Bologra killed and that she was with child. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 18: The Ravagers Angela appears in this chapter via flashback, where she is first seen in Hareld's tent, she sneaks in there and awakens the young Nord early to inform him that she is pregnant and that she doesn't know how to tell Lars. Hareld advises her to tell Lars immediately before he goes on his hunt, rather than waiting for him to get back. The young Nord also agrees to go with her as moral supports as she is somewhat nervous about telling her Husband. Lars is overjoyed to hear about the pregnancy, he embraces her and kisses her before departing and leaving for his hunt, determined to bring her a wild boar. Angela then goes to Ymir's tent, to inform him that he will soon be a grandfather. Her Husband returns a few hours later, only to reveal that the boar that they had been tracking for a few days was killed and eaten by wolves, leaving the tribe with no food. Angela opts to go out in werewolf form and find some prey to hunt down and devour, much to the disapproval of her Father-in-law and husband, who both fear for her safety. However, knowing that she is a capable warrior, they allow her to go. After saying her farewells to the two of them, she goes into the woods and transforms into a wolf, taking off into the wilderness. She then stumbles across and injured Nair Quicksilver, who is being attacked by wolves. She has no quarrel with killing and devouring the young Khajiit, due to his criminal past but is surprised when he is saved by Bologra and Arlas, who save him from the wolves and steal him from her clutches. Fearing that she and her child will go without a decent meal, she shirks her principles and emerges from the bushes, attacking the group. These events lead into Chapter 8's events and she is slain by Bologra and dragged back to the Crovenhoft inn, where she is displayed outside as a trophy. Lars sees the trophy and is traumatized by it, sending him and his people on a grief stricken rampage. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 19: Crusader's rest Angela doesn't appear in this chapter but is mentioned by Lars as his motivation for killing Bologra as he wishes to avenge her. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 23: The Last Angela is mentioned in the narration as she is Ymir's motivation to kill Bologra. The Aubeanic Reign Angela doesn't appear in Aubeanic Reign but she is seen on the signpost for the Crovenhoft inn, which shows a painting of her corpse, surrounded by amazed villagers. Appearances Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 8: The Silver Road (Werewolf form) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 9: A Clash of Titans (Werewolf form/ Death) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 10: Crovenhoft (Mentioned) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 12: Vengeance (Referenced) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 13: The Hunter's Gambit (Mentioned) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage – Chapter 18: The Ravagers (Flashback) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 19: Crusader's rest (Mentioned) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 23: The Last (Mentioned)Category:Nords Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Tribals Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased Category:Warriors Category:Aubeanic Reign